


[Podfic] Rebuild

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Six years later, Steve and Tony are settled in their life together; neither of them could've expected who would turn up at their door.





	[Podfic] Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rebuild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073925) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



> Thank you to Wordsplat for permission to record. 
> 
> This is a sequel to You're Not Stubborn (Just Impossible)! [ Recorded by Zhenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468447) if you wanted to listen! :D

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Rebuild: 17:32

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMCU%5d%20Rebuild.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMCU%5d%20Rebuild.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:32

  
---|---


End file.
